


A Fairy Tail In The Making

by Modderkin64



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modderkin64/pseuds/Modderkin64
Summary: One night, Gray accidentally told Natsu to ask Lucy to make a group chat for the guild. Nothing was ever the same again and Gray has extreme regrets.[CURRENTLY ON INDEFINITE HIATUS/ PROBABLY CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF WRITING MOTIVATION]See here for more info: https://moddersayethstuff.tumblr.com/post/623813572949147648/hey-so-ive-been-running-low-on-mental-fuel-for
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Mistakes Were Made But No One Cares

[Natsu and Gray’s Private Messaging]

Natsu: gray

Natsu: gray

Natsu: Gray

Gray: natsu what is it

Gray: it’s almost midnight let me sleep

Natsu: Your future self is watching you right now through your memories

Gray: …

Gray: Where did you hear that even

Natsu: Lucy told me

Gray: and why are you telling me

Natsu: I don’t have anyone else in my contacts

Gray: This has to stop

Gray: I want to sleep a full night for once

Natsu: Sucks to be you then

Natsu: Contacts don’t grow on trees

Natsu: You know how much I had to pay to get your number

Gray: you what

Gray: You paid someone to get my number

Gray: Who

Natsu: Cana

Gray: …

Gray: Why am I not surprised

Gray: Ask Lucy to help you make more contacts

Gray: She’s good at that kind of thing

Gray: Heck, ask her to make a chat room for the entire guild or something

Natsu: OH HECK GRAY YOU’RE BRILLIANT

Gray: what

Gray: I DIDN’T MEAN IT NATSU NO

[Natsu and Lucy’s Private Messaging]

Natsu: And then he told me to tell you to make a chatroom for the entire guild!

Lucy: natsu it’s one in the morning do I have to right now

Natsu: Please

Natsu: For me

Lucy: …

Lucy: You’re lucky you’re so likeable

Lucy: But you owe me

Natsu: Thanks you’re the absolute best

Lucy: [Created Chatroom (Fairy Tail Guild Chat)]

Lucy: [Invited Natsu; Gray; Erza; Gajeel; Levy; Juvia; Wendy; Happy; Carla; Pantherlily; Laxus; Freed; Bickslow; Evergreen; Elfman; Lisanna; Mirajane; Cana; Jet; Droy; Mest]

Cana: First lol

Lucy: I just made this how did you respond within 0.1 seconds of being invited

Lucy: It’s past one in the morning

Cana: I’m just nocturnal

Cana: And my ways are not meant to be questioned

Lucy: I don’t want to question right now

Lucy: I want sleep

Bickslow: Who’s idea was this

Lucy: Gray

Gray: im sorry natsu gave me no options

Natsu: Yes

Natsu: Now I don’t have to buy any more contacts

Pantherlily: Natsu you don’t buy contacts

Natsu: Liar

Natsu: You know how much I spent to get Gray’s number

Freed: Who did you pay to get Gray’s number

Natsu: Cana

Cana: Guilty as charged bruh

Erza: What’s this

Cana: A beautiful mistake

Lucy: A guild chatroom

Erza: Brilliant idea Gray! Being able to talk together like this will bring us closer as a guild!

Bickslow: Yeah nice going Gray we’ll never sleep again but at least we’ll have a better guild because of it

Gray: its not my fault natsu pushed me

Elfman: Take the credit for your idea like a _**REAL MAN**_ , Gray

Gray: i just want sleep

Gray: goodnight

Natsu: Hey guys guess what

Pantherlily: What

Natsu: Your future self is watching you right now through your memories

Bickslow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cana: Nice one Natsu, you broke him

Bickslow: IM HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS

Cana: Welcome to my world bruh


	2. The Fairies and the Sorcerers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My excuse to bring Jellal in ended up including the rest of the Jellalisquad. what can I say, they're a package deal!

[Erza and Jellal’s Private Messaging]

Erza: And then Lucy made a chat room for the entire guild!

Jellal: Oh I’m so sorry

Erza: Just think how close this will bring us, being able to talk to each other no matter where we are or what we’re doing!

Jellal: But have you stopped to consider how your sleep schedule will be affected

Erza: No I don’t think it’s a big deal

Erza: I have very healthy sleep habits

Jellal: We’ll see about that

Jellal: I once made a group chat for the Crime Sorcière once

Jellal: We barely use it because we have so few members

Erza: I could invite you to ours

Erza: The more the merrier!

Jellal: Thanks

Jellal: I’ll relay the message

[Crime Sorcière Guild Chat]

Jellal: @everyone Ahem

Sawyer: Whoa this thing still exists?

Macbeth: Whomst has awakened me

Meredy: what’s up

Erik: Are you trying to bring this chat back for the eight time Jellal?

Jellal: No this chat is dead

Jellal: Nothing can save it

Richard: Then what is it? Do we have another mission?

Jellal: Fairy Tail made a group chat

Jellal: And we were invited

Sawyer: Who would invite us

Macbeth: I mean its obvious

Sawyer: Who?

Macbeth: His girlfriend

Jellal: WE’RE NOT LIKE THAT

Richard: YET

Richard: THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN YOU TWO IS CLEAR

Meredy: I mean it’s obvious because she’s the one who invited us

Meredy: She wanted more opportunities to talk to Jellal and she knows we all come in a package deal

Erik: That hurt

Meredy: Suck it up snake eyes

Meredy: What doesn’t give you depression makes you a somewhat more tolerant person

Richard: Meldy I don’t think that’s how the saying goes

Jellal: Please stop personally attacking people for one second

Jellal: Save it for Fairy Tail

Jellal: They personally attack each other all the time for fun

Macbeth: This will be interesting

Richard: I welcome the chance to make more friends!

Richard: This will be a great opportunity!

Erik: For what, a headache and more sleep loss

Erik: We Dragon Slayers need more sleep than most of you know

Meredy: That’s an absolute lie

Meredy: I was talking to Wendy the other day and she told me that Dragon Slayers need less sleep then most because of they overflow with energy

Meredy: You’re just afraid to socialize

Meredy: Coward

Erik: JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE RIGHT DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO SPEAK

[Fairy Tail Guild Chat]

Natsu: Then Erza leapt down from the rafters and kicked him in the shins!

Natsu: And then I blasted him from behind with a Fire Dragon Roar while Grey brought an ice hammer crashing down on his skull.

Natsu: And that’s how we got banned from all the restaurants in that city!

Lucy: this is why I lose sleep over you guys

Carla: I don’t think anyone else in the guild has any self-preservation instincts.

Pantherlily: Well there’s me and Wendy, maybe Mest

Cana: Five wimps who don’t know how to have fun~

Lucy: Cana your idea of fun is drinking for the entire day and then causing havoc on purpose

Cana: Yeah and what’s your idea of fun?

Cana: wRiTiNg?

Lucy: Yes actually.

Lucy: When I can get around to it.

Erza: I hate to interrupt you pleasant conversation, but I thought you’d like to know that we have guests joining

Cana: Oh yeet more people to torture

Lucy: Who are you inviting?

Erza: [Invited Jellal; Meredy; Erik; Sawyer; Richard; Macbeth]

Natsu: Oh hey I remember those guys!

Richard: Hello once again, Fairy Tail! It is a pleasure to talk to you once again!

Sawyer: What he said

Lucy: Oh yeah you guys got pardoned recently right?

Cana: What’s it like to be legally allowed to exist once again

Macbeth: Rude

Jellal: Well for starters I’m allowed into restaurants again so that’s something

Meredy: And you get to spend more time talking with Erza~

Cana: Mm yes elaborate

Jellal: Or dont

Meredy: Erik get your tail in here and say hello

Erik: no

Meredy: Socialize snake eyes

Erik: no

Jellal: Meldy would you please personally attack someone else for once

Macbeth: Yeah give Erik a break

Cana: No don’t give Erik a break

Cana: If he can’t take it he’s a coward and doesn’t belong in this chat room

Meredy: What she said

Erik: why are you all so mean

Lucy: I’ve gotten used to it

Pantherlily: What even is this guild


End file.
